


When Destiny Changes

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Author's Favorite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Apple White, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Desperate for her happily ever after, Apple uses the first Evil Queen's spell book and plants a poisoned apple for Raven to give her. But her plan takes a turn for the worse when Raven eats the apple instead, revealing the true characters in their fairytale.
Relationships: Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	When Destiny Changes

Apple didn't like it, but she had to. She had to have her happily ever after. It was her birthright, _her destiny_ , and it was being withheld from her. When they were in school, Apple had thought that even though Raven wouldn't be her Evil Queen, she would still get poisoned somehow. But it's been ten years since they've graduated and Apple has only gotten more doubtful of her destiny. Daring wasn't even her prince charming for goodness sakes! At this point, if she didn't take her story into her own hands, Apple would never even be _apart_ of a story. And that meant she would never be queen. 

And now she just couldn't have that could she? 

So Apple went through the walls of her castle- _I wouldn't have to_ sneak through my own home _if Raven hadn't just poisoned me already!_ she thought-to a room no one but the Whites knew existed. The room didn't have a name unlike all the rest, and that alone should have showed just how ancient and powerful it was. 

The Room was empty, save for two glass columns in the middle of the room. In one there was white smoke, swirling in whimsical patterns. In the other, black storm clouds flashed with lighting. The air felt heavier here than anywhere Apple had ever been. It felt dangerous and magical. 

That's because that was exactly what it was. For within the smoke and clouds, there were two books. One was the original tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The other was the spell book the first Evil Queen had gotten the recipe for the poisoned apple from. They were as old as Ever After itself, and filled with it's most ancient and dark magic. If anyone with the wrong intentions got either of these books...Apple didn't want to think about what would happen. Even Raven, Farrah, and Faebell's combined power wouldn't be enough to undo what the books did. 

It was good then, Apple supposed, that she had the right intentions. This is what her ancestors would want her to do; carry on the Snow White legacy. She slipped a rock out of her pocket and threw it at the column with the Evil Queen's spell book in it. There was a great _crack!_ and _boom!_ and then silence. _Deafening_ silence. Apple didn't wait to see if her mother would come to see what had happened, she just picked up the book and fled. 

Down, down, down, she went, down past the guest rooms and the kitchens and the dungeons. Farther than anyone had ever gone for centuries. The stone steps that led to the Evil Queen's laboratory were steep and covered in water from the leaking ceiling. Apple carefully made her way down, rubbing the shining apples in her other pocket. She felt the urge to look behind her, but she knew if she did she would loose her balance and fall. So she kept her eyes forward, squinting in the darkness. Eventually she reached an old wooden door. It was handing off it's hinges and mold almost overtook it entirely. Apple gently pushed it but still it fell with a ringing _thud_. She cringed, but knew that she was too far down for anyone to have heard it. Most of the staff didn't even know this floor existed, and if they did they were sworn to secrecy and banned to enter. 

If they did, well, they would have a very Wonderland like experience. 

The old lab consisted of a book shelf, a table, a cauldron, and a burnt out lamp. It didn't look menacing at all just...drab. It made Apple feel slightly better. She turned on the flashlight on her phone and got to work, setting down the book and apples on the table. Apple gasped as the book flipped open without her even touching it. It stopped on a page that read _'Forever After Sleep Poison'._ Perfect, Apple thought. Just what I need. 

She gathered the ingredients from the shelves (toad legs, fish eyes, but also rose petals-and some others) and began. A fire lit under the cauldron and a dark liquid rose from the bottom. Apple pinched her nose and put in three toad legs, eight fish eyes, six teaspoons of a crazy man's laugh, a strand of a dead witches hair, and finally ten rose petals. The brew became black as night, blacker maybe, if it was possible. It smelled like an apple, and Apple hopped it tasted like one too. (She would find out soon enough wouldn't she now?) She tied a string to the stem of one apple and dipped it into the brew. It bubbled and turned as red as the apple. When she drew it back, it wasn't even wet, but it did gleam brighter than any fruit she had seen before. _I hope this works,_ she thought. _Now how to get them to Raven?_

As if hearing her question, the pages of the Evil Queen's spell book flipped again and stopped on a page labeled _'Mirror Transportation'._ There was something written at the top of the page, and Apple read it aloud to herself. 

_"A mirror I need,_

_for quite an evil deed,_

_so come now to me,_

_give me something to see."_

A small mirror appeared in front of Apple, smoke swirling around it. The glass looked like melted silver and moved like waves in the sea. Apple watched, mesmerized, as it stilled. It didn't reflect her, or the laboratory at all. In stead, it showed her Raven and Dexter's castle. It showed her them asleep in their bed, and Apple felt a twinge of jealousy. How come Raven gets a prince and I don't? She thought angrily. She's not even supposed to have one! But Apple shushed those thoughts, and tried to be happy for her friend. She got what she always wanted, a life free of evil. 

On Raven's vanity was a basket of apples that she would be taking to the party Briar was having celebrating the ten year anniversary of their graduation. It was supposed to be the party of the year and everyone was royally hexcieted. Apple hadn't gone to the first few parties Briar threw after graduation, still confused and a little angry as to why so many of her friends didn't go through with their destines. And after she discovered that Daring was in love with Cerise and not even her prince? She couldn't face them. She had felt like a fraud. Like her whole story was falling apart. 

But now she had a reason to go. 

"Drop the apples in the glass, my queen." Said the mirror. Apple gasped and took a step back. The glass turned back to the liquid like state and dipped her finger in it, not wanting to risk her poisoned apple. She's rather be a nine fingered queen than not a queen at all. _"'My queen."'_ That's what the mirror had called her. So that meant...

Apple took her finger out of the mirror (it was fine, thank Godmother) and dropped the apples in, non-poisoned one first. The mirror shimmered, them settled on Raven's room again. There were two new apples in the basket, one normal (still delicious looking) and one gleaming brighter than the rest. 

Apple smiled, and should she have seen her smile, she would have described it as _wicked._

The next day, as Apple got fairest for the party she watched Dexter and Raven through the mirror. Their smiles never faltered and Apple realized that she had never known that kind of happiness. But she would soon, after her predestined prince woke her from the Forever After Sleep. He would find her, she knew he would. That was how the story went, after all. 

When it was time to go, Apple put the mirror in her purse and made her way to her favorite carriage, the white and gold one with beautiful horses, and fruit that grew out of the ceiling. "To Sleeping B-to Queen Briar's castle, please." She told the driver. _Queen Briar_ Apple thought bitterly. _Queen Apple has a much better ring to it._ Almost all of her royal friends had taken over their thrones. Ashlynn had made Hunter king even. Apple was supposed to have been the first. And now she was just a princess. For godmothers sake _Cerise_ had more power than she did! It was ridiculous, and it was going to change. 

"We're here, Your Highness," says the footman as he helps Apple out. She walks right by him, up to the open doors of Briars castle. There's lively music coming from inside and it reminds Apple of her school days. How innocent she was back then, how naïve. How much happier she was. _Happiness, you'll get your happiness,_ Apple reminds herself. The beginning of the next phase of her life begins now, so she puts on her most dazzling smile and enters. 

"Apple!" Briar exclaims when she gets to the ball room where the party is being held. It is by no means a ball (the only reason Briar chose this room was because it's the biggest in her castle) and Apple wants to sneer and the immaturity of it all. They're _adults_ now, and they're _royalty._ It's entirely improper. "I didn't know if you were going to make it. You only visit for balls and tea invitations." 

"Well, it _is_ the ten year anniversary of our graduation. It's too important to miss." Says Apple. They hug and Apple spots the basket of apples Raven brought. The two she added are missing and Apple panics for a moment. But then she sees Raven holding them both and smiles. Her plan is truly flawless. 

"Briar!" Someone calls. Briar promises Apple they'll talk later and goes to see who needs her. Apple wonders when the next time they talk really will be. She makes her way to Raven, throwing her arms around her old roommate. 

"Raven," Apple says, sweet as sugar. "It's so good to see you!" 

"It's good to see you too! Great in fact. There's something I need to tell you, and I really wanted to do it face to face." 

"I can't wait hear, but may I have one if those apples?" Apple points to the gleaming one-the poisoned one-hoping Raven will get the message. 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Raven hands her the plain apple, and raises the other to her lips. 

"No, wait!" Is the only thing Apple has time to say before Raven takes a bite of the poisoned apple. Raven stumbles, falling to the floor. Apple sees Dexter glance over from where he's talking to Daring. She sees his face go from joy to panic and he rushes over, Daring and Cerise on his heels. Briar is kneeling by Raven's side and _when did she get there?_ Apple doesn't remember, but it doesn't matter because Raven has fallen under the Sleeping Forever After curse. She stole Apple's story. Her happy ending. Wait-no! Apple thinks. She didn't steal it, there was just a mix up! But how could such a foolproof plan fail so easily?

"What happened?" Dexter nearly screams. He's cradling Raven's head in his lap, and she's so quiet, so still, it's almost like she's-no Apple won't think it.

"I-" _I poised her. I poisoned your wife, my best friend who always saw possibility where everyone else saw inevitability_. "I don't know she just took a bite of that apple, and-" 

"An apple?" Cerise asks. "But-could it be-" 

"A poisoned apple," Briar whispers. She picks up the fruit-now black and shriveled-from where it rolled away and they watch as it crumbles to dust in her hands. 

"Get Faebelle and Farrah," Dexter says. "They must be able to help. How did this happen?" 

"Can't you just kiss her?" Apple asks. "Won't that break the curse?" 

"I don't think so. Before the tales of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty no one was able to wake up from the Sleeping Forever After curse, no matter what anyone did. I think the Sleeping Beautys and Snow Whites are the only ones capable of waking up from it." Apple felt her heart sink. _She had killed her best friend_. 

"Dexter," She placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't think she could comfort him any more than that, for the only think she thought was, _I killed my only way to get my happily ever after._ How cruel was Apple to think such a thing? To only care about herself at a time like this? The only one capable of that kind of hatred would be-Apple gasped. She-no. She wasn't. _She wasn't_. (But she was, wasn't she?) Suddenly Apple was pulled back into her junior year, when she and Raven had been studying the Snow White tale, trying to see if there was anyone else who would poison Apple.

_"Hey, look what I found!" Raven said. She shoved_ The History of The Evil Queens and Good Kings _under Apple's nose. It was a thick book, one of the biggest Apple had ever seen. "It says here that one Evil Queen had a son and he didn't want to be an Evil Que-well, Evil_ King _I guess. He had another brother, who didn't have a predestined story."_

_"Why is this important?" Apple asked._

_"Hang on, I'm getting there! So he really really really didn't want to be the Evil King. He spent his whole time studying here studying good things if they let him. And when Legacy Day came, everyone expected him to sign and be the Evil King-"_

_"And he must have, other wise we would have heard about him in history class. It's odd enough that the Evil Queen had a son in the first place."_

_"But that's the thing-he_ did _sign. But his destiny wasn't to be the Evil King. It was to be the_ Good King. _Don't you see Apple? People's destinies can change! I don't have to poison you for you to get your happily ever after!" The step-librarian's shushed them, but Raven was still radiating joy._

_"Who did become the Evil Queen then?" Apple asked, still not satisfied._

_"It's says some student nobody expected much from. She didn't have a predetermined destiny, I don't think."_

Destinies can change. 

Destines can change 

Destines can change. 

Apple and Raven's destinies _did_ change. Apple wasn't Snow White, that's why it took so long for her story to happen. She had become the Evil Queen. And Raven-Raven was Snow White. 

Apple looked at her, _really_ looked at her. She was as pale, if not paler, than Apple. Her hair was naturally black. And there was a slight curve on her stomach.

_"There's something I need to tell you, and I really wanted to do it face to face."_

_Oh my godmother_. 

"Kiss her," Apple whispered, just loudly enough for Dexter to hear. "It'll work." 

"How can you grantee that?" He asked sharply. Apple looked at him, begging him to understand. She didn't want to have to say it out loud. He must have because he gasped and leaned back, hands wrapping protectively over Raven's shoulders. He looked confused and horrified and Apple felt sick. "Go away," He said lowly. "Go. Away." Apple only nodded. She didn't leave the party, she wouldn't until she knew Raven was okay. 

She could see Dexter kiss Raven. She could see a bright gold light, could practically feel the magic of true love. Only then did Apple leave, running into the night. She ran and ran and ran. She ran until she was no longer in Ever After, until she was in a small kingdom that wouldn't hear of what she had done for years and years and years. 

Fourteen years later a girl with blond bouncy hair and bright blue eyes walked into her dorm at Ever After High. She took mostly after her mother, but if she squinted in the mirror, she could see bits of her father in her. There was already another girl in the dorm, one with brown hair and purple eyes. "Hi," her roommate said, turning away from the window. "I'm Apple Queen." 

"Raven White." 


End file.
